The Mission
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia has found herself a new mission, but what will the impact be on her latest target? Oneshot with a hint of M/G


Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds….or anything else recognizable.

Just a short little oneshot that popped into my head and refused to leave until it was written. I honestly didn't intend for it to be M/G, but of course a little slipped in anyways. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Baby girl, I think you should just leave it alone."

"No. This needs to be done, Derek. We can't let this go on any more."

"He's not going to like this."

"He'll live."

"Why don't you come over here and help, Agent Prentiss, instead of pretending like you're not giggling." Penelope said a few seconds later as she looked over her shoulder at the two other women.

"I don't _giggle_." Emily said and her amusement faded into an offended look.

"Whatever, kitten." Penelope replied with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you start now." She added when the hunk of burning love standing over her stifled a laugh.

"Sorry, baby." He said and flashed her one of his killer smiles she knew he saved just for her before bending down and laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"Suck up." Emily muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for all of them to hear. JJ raised her coffee cup to her mouth in an attempt to hide her amused grin.

"Damn right." Morgan said with a wink. "And oh how worth it, it is." He added with a grin and made a show of his eyes roaming lustfully over Penelope's body with a heated gaze.

"Ew! TMI, Morgan!" Emily said and threw a pillow at the crotch of his jeans.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things, Prentiss!" Penelope said glancing behind her again. "Can't have the goods damaged." She added with a smirk.

"Yeah, my baby girl wouldn't like that, now would you sweetheart?" He said looking down her where she sat on the floor.

"You bet your cute little tushy I wouldn't." Penelope said not looking up from her latest mission. "Especially if Mamma Morgan still wants grandbabies."

JJ laughed softly around her coffee cup while Emily rolled her eyes with an amused look on her face and Morgan grinned as he continued to watch Garcia. Just then the sound of a door closing echoed into the room.

"Okay Garcia, I got Twizzlers and the tequila mix. Now can we…" Reid said, but stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the living room and looked up. "What did you do!" He exclaimed with a squeak in his voice.

"Now, gum drop, we both know it had to be done." She said after standing up and facing him with a determined look.

"You….my…what did you do!" He asked again and finally overcame his shock enough to move further into the room.

"What should have been done a long time ago. I can't believe you would let it go this long!" She said and crossed her arms over her chest which pushed her breast up and caused Morgan's attention to travel down to her exposed cleavage with a smirk.

"Garcia!" Reid exclaimed as he threw down the grocery bag, which landed in JJ's lap on the sofa, and rushed over to his entertainment center. "This is…"

"Perfect? Better for viewing purposes?" She interrupted with a sweet smile. "Don't worry sugar, you don't have to thank me. I did it for the good of my people."

"It was fine before!" He said as he stood staring.

"No, my little procrastinator, it wasn't." She stated with a sigh. "It was an abomination."

In the background Morgan shook his head and chuckled while the girls covered their mouths in an attempt to not burst out in laughter.

"You do realize _Wrath of Khan_ came before _Final Frontier_ don't you?" She said exhaustively as she waved a hand in front of the DVDs. "And _why_ would you put _Star Trek Voyager_ in front of the Original Series?" She asked accusingly. "And don't even get me started on the utter chaos you inflicted on _Next Generation_."

"But I liked it the way it was." Reid said with a slight pout.

"Honey, it was so unorganized and…just wrong." She answered. "Trust me, this is better and you'll thank me later."

"But…"

"No, no buts."

"Garcia…"

"Shhhh…It's done! Now, let's get this party started. Hot stuff, grab the Twizzlers."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Morgan said with a chuckle and a teasing salute before grabbing the Twizzlers from JJ and plopping down on the love seat next to Penelope. They all got comfy while Reid continued to stare at his collection of _Star Trek_ DVDs.

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know what you think!


End file.
